Flat Mates
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: Hermione and Her Friends all live together in a Flat in London. Hermione can't keep her hands to herself, or rather can't keep them Off ;) Small storyline, Pure Smut Lemons Galore
1. Chapter 1

Short- Semi Descriptive && Basically Pure Smut with somewhat of a storyline.

Intro 

* * *

Hermione Dug through her trunk with eagerness. The flat was empty for once and she planned to take full advantage of it. She pulled out a small black box and whispered a charm for it to open. The lid gently lifted to reveal a dark hole that seemed endless. Hermione reached her hand in, struggling around for a moment before pulling out a small green Vibrator along with a new copy of her erotic fiction.

She made herself comfortable on her bed, propping herself upon her pillows and spreading her legs wide. She pulled her red lace underwear to the side, licking her fingers before rubbing them along her clit. Pressing the small button, she turned the level to 3, slowly dragging the vibrator along her pussy lips. Giving a small gasp of satisfaction, she continued the movement as she reached for her novel.

She flipped gingerly to the last page she had been on. A young girl from a coffee shop had agreed to be spanked by her customer in the back of his car, desperate for the kinky affection. Her eyes skimmed the pages and she read, her fingers guiding the vibrations to just the right spot. She could feel herself become wet and couldn't herself as her breath became heavy. She dropped the book carelessly, closing her eyes as she spread her lips with one hand and rubbed harder with the other.

She moaned aloud as she neared her peak, her fingers carefully teasing her clit as she played with the vibrator. Letting out a load groan, she felt her legs relax against the bed and she quickly pressed the button to turn of her love device. She kept her eyes closed, relishing in the after orgasm buzz.

Hermione frowned as she heard the front door being opened, her alone time not lasting long as usual. She stretched before she got off the bed, placing her items back into the box, which she tossed back into her trunk. She glanced into the mirrow quickly,running her hands through her wild hair and adjusting her simple blue tank top; her nipples clearly stood out against the fabric. She shrugged on a loose pair of jean shorts and walked out into the Kitchen.

Neville was leaning against the counter, his dark hair mused up and his black robes disheveled. He took the last sip of his orange juice, placing the glass on the counter softly. With a sigh, he gave Hermione a small smile in greeting.

"Long Day?" She asked, summing by his appearance.  
"One of The Students decided it would be funny to cast a spell on the small Devils Snare Professor Sprout had, It grew about 100 times the size!"  
"I bet Mcgonegall enjoyed that. She replied with a snicker.  
"Yeah, well they sure are giving me second thoughts about working with Kids." He replied, shaking his head.  
"There are many other Harbology Jobs you could try." Hermione voiced thoughtfully.  
"Well all I want to try right now is a shower." Neville shrugged as he began to walk out of the Kitchen.

Hermione watched him leave and grabbed his glass. After she quickly rinsed it out, she began to prepare a small dinner for her and her flat mates. 

* * *

Interested? 


	2. Chapter 2

Not So lemony- More Build up ish.

* * *

Hermione was rudely awoken by a small, lithe body crawling up onto her bed. Expecting to be greeted by her Fussy feline, she was instead greeted by another Ginger.

"Ginny, why are you taking up my bed?" She asked in a grumpy sleep filled voice.  
"Harry and Neville are at work and I thought we could have some fun." She teased.  
"What kind of fun where you thinking? " Hermione asked, raising her brow at the younger girl.  
"The kind where we go shopping and throw a party tonight."  
"Tonight? A bit short notice don't you think?" Hermione grumbled.  
"No, I've already asked a few people."  
"And the boys have no clue do they?"

Ginny shook her head with a grin.

"You are going to get us in so much shit. You better be the one to help me clean this time." Hermione glared at Ginny who eagerly nodded.

Rolling her eyes at the younger girl, Hermione forced herself to get out of bed. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and slipped on a a short black skirt. Grabbing a light Grey Camisole, she slipped it on over her blue shirt from yesterday, still not bothering with a bra. Ginny bounced out of the room to grab her own items and Hermione gathered her Change and Wand.

Ginny managed to drag Hermione to a bunch of stores, buying a few items here and there and thanking Merlin Hermione had thought to bring her bottomless bag. The last stop of the morning before they found a place to eat, was women's clothing shop. Upon entering, Ginny bypassed the main displays and headed toward the back, Hermione followed curiously. Ginny spoke briefly with a sales person before she lead them both to another part of the store.

"I found this place last time I went shopping with Luna." Ginny explained.  
"What were you shopping for?" Hermione mused.

The sales person left them to wander, and Hermione scanned the room. There were many manikins dressed in scantily clad but beautiful dresses. A variety of lingerie outfits lined the walls and assortments of displays showed of new styles of this and that. An eye catching display of Tassels and Pantie's caught the girls eyes and they made there way toward it.

Digging through the large bin, Ginny pulled out a rather racey bunch of Lacy and leather items. Hermione's selection appearing much more docile. Ginny tossed a Red Lace pair of crotchless panties in Hermione's face as she left the bin.

"You better wear these!" She giggled.

Hermione just placed them into her options and followed her again. Not long later they had gathered a small selection of The cute dresses. Hermione was struggling to pull on the zipper of her Pink and Purple with Black lace dress. Growing frustrated, she called for Ginny.

"Can you help me before I turn this thing into cinders!" Hermione asked.

Ginny opened the curtain wearing her dress of choice and laughed at Hermione's predicament.

"How do you still have such complications when putting on clothes?"  
"I'd rather wear something simple and comfortable." She shrugged in reply.  
"Well there, better." Ginny said as she zipped the dress up.  
"This is a wonderful dress." Hermione breathed.  
"Well it does make your ass look great. "Ginny agreed, giving Hermione's butt a light smack.  
"Must you be so vulgar in public?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she took off the dress.  
"I'm always vulgar, besides, we're not exactly in public." Ginny gestured to the empty space.  
"It's a public changing space." She countered.  
"So why are you naked in public?" Ginny questioned, stepping forward and lightly trailing her fingers between Hermione's cleavage down to her lower tummy.  
"Cause it's exciting." Hermione flushed as she leaned into Ginny, Kissing her gently on the lips.

Ginny kissed her back eagerly, her hands trailing over Hermione's smooth skin. Opening her mouth slightly, Hermione let her tongue dance across Ginny's lips before she explored her mouth. Ginny cupped Hermione's breasts carefully, rolling the nipples between her fingers and causing Hermione to moan. Ginny pulled back with a smirk at Hermione's flushed face. She leaned over to pick up the flimsy blue top and passed it to Hermione.

"Feeling horny are we?" Ginny questioned with a devilish grin.  
"You always have such a dirty mind." Hermione grinned as she pulled on the shirt.  
"And you don't?" Ginny laughed as she opened the curtain and they walked towards the cash.

After paying for their clothes, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for an afternoon treat. Hermione licked her cone with care as she and Ginny ventured back to their flat.

* * *

Lemons to come ;)

AN: Dress is something like this, but less see through and a zipper too keep it tight in the back

. ?


	3. Chapter 3

Ho hum- I dunno where I'm going with this exactly, but I don't always like jumping right in. There will be a few Great Lemons to come.

* * *

Hermione glanced at the Dress she had bought earlier with Ginny. She shook her head as she could hear the girl singing loudly as she prepared for tonight. Grabbing the Dress and her bad of Personal items, she walked down the hall to the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped down, eying herself closely in the mirror. Though her body was much more developed and Fit now, she still thought there could be improvement. She turned the tap to the shower on, letting the water heat up before she entered. Stepping into the hot water, she immediately felt more at ease. Taking her time, she lathered her hair up and washed herself down.

Rinsing out the last of the shampoo, she reached up to take the removable shower head down and turned it to high pressure. She let the water cascade down her body, the high pressure spray giving her body tingles as she slowly brought it lower. Lifting her leg to rest on the edge of the tub, she let the water reach her pussy. She moaned as the pressure landed directly between her lips, giving her the intense pleasure she wanted. She kept the shower head in position with one hand as she caressed her own body with the other, giving special attention to both of her tender nipples.

The thoughts in her head strayed far as she imagined many different scenarios to turn herself on. She let her hand trail to her pussy as she slipped them inside, feeling both sensations and moaning again. She played with her self, making her pussy ache for release. Letting the shower head go, it landed against the wall of the tub, hanging by it's pipe. Hermione's fingers went to work on herself, spreading her lips open so she could reach her most sensitive parts.

She rolled her fingers over her clit with gentle speed, and let them slip into her pussy as she felt her release. She let out and load moan, her legs giving a small tremble from the position she had kept them in. She felt her body relax as she came down from her high, she let the water cascade over her body for a few more seconds, before reluctantly turning the water off.

She pulled a towel on over herself, and left the bathroom, walking to her room in her half naked state. She could still hear Ginny singing music and Could hear some deeper speaking, indicating that one or both boys were home.

She pulled the dress on over her head, reaching behind and taking care to pull the Zipper closed. The frills at the bottom made her appear girly, in fact the whole outfit reminded her of a stripper, but Ginny had insisted and it did look good. With a double check in the mirror, Hermione walked out of her room and went to help out with tonight.

She was greeted by Harry, Neville and Ginny who where all sitting at the table. Ginny had dressed up in her dark green skirt and halter top ensemble. The skirt was short and had a longer layer over her backside, the top held mini chains and jewels across the stomach. Both Harry and Neville sported causal Jeans and Some what fitted Shirts. They all greeted her as she walked in and took a seat beside Ginny.

"So, when have you told the community to show up?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
"Round 8 or so. "Ginny replied.  
"Thanks for the notice." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, you know you love it when we dress up." Ginny grinned at Harry Coyly.  
"Do you know who all coming?" Neville inquired.  
"Oh, about everyone in London, plus some mostly likely. "Hermione jested.  
"Only a few friends, and My brothers might stop by. " Ginny answered.  
"You wouldn't believe who she invited." Harry turned to Hermione with a glum look.  
"Who?"  
"Theodore Knott, and Malfoy. " He groaned.  
"Serious? " Hermione questioned Ginny.  
"Yeah, Theo is smokin' hot. " She shrugged.  
"You sure you know what you are getting yourself into Gin?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh yeah." Ginny grinned. 

* * *

Thoughts so far? 


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm not sure how this 'story' will plan out yet...

* * *

The party was in full swing out in the living room, but Hermione lay holed up in her dark room. She had had a blast until Ron had showed up. Surprisingly, Theo had been rather sweet (And Hot, as Ginny mentioned) and Malfoy had been... Decent. She had been in the middle of a dance with him when Ron entered. The tall blonde girl hi had clinging to his arm seemed at awe with the party, and too daft too notice the look of outrage on her date's face. He stormed over to Hermione, leaving his date to converse with Neville.

Theo gave Ron a look of utter disgust as he spat in their faces as he spoke. Hermione just told him off and walked away, leaving Ginny to deal with him. So, here she lay on her bed, refusing to return out there until Ron had left. She was enjoying herself too, the male attention was nice to nite, Ginny had selected her guests well. There wasn't anyone here that was too abashed by the war to be able to have an intelligent conversation.

Groaning with frustration, Hermione leaned over to her trusty black box. Delving within it's contents she pulled out a blue dildo, roughly 8 inches in size. Smiling to herself, she left the box on top of her trunk and lay back on the bed. She lifted the dildo to her mouth and sucked on it slowly, letting her saliva coat the shaft. She let it pop out of her mouth and slowly tipped it inside herself. She began a slow rythem with the dildo, her other hand playing softly with her nipples. Moaning, she picked up her pace, thrusting the Dildo to the hilt.

It was then the room was awash with a dim light. The door opened letting in a fragment of light to reveal Hermione spread eagle on the bed, her hand holding her dildo fully inside her and a look of pure pleasure on her face. Neville stood at the door with a look of slight embarrassment, unsure whether he should close the door or not. Hermione watched him closely, still feeling horny as fuck.

Neville had grown over the years, his pudgy face not lean with a strong jaw. His eyes were sharp as he gazed over her, his lips looked soft and his chinned was covered in an even 5 o'clock shadow. His hair appeared messy from the movement out in the living room, giving him an over all sexy look, especially with the shadows across his face. Hermione smiled slightly, wondering what was on his mind to wait so long.

"Are you going to come in? Or walk out?" She asked queasily, barely audible due to the music.

Neville eyes grew wide with shock momentarily, as he tried to grasp her intentions. With a seconds hesitance, he pushed the door closed slowly, holding Hermione's gaze until darkness filled the room again.

"Lumosolem." Hermione whispered, a blue fire appearing into a Jar beside the bed.

The room was alight with a dim blue hue. Hermione could clearly see Neville near the edge of her bed, his hesitance obvious. Hermione pushed the dildo and her blankets off the bed, crawling over to Neville. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt tugging it slightly, He took the hint and gingerly crawled into the bed with her. With Neville hovering above her, legs on either side of her small frame, she pulled his shirt up a little began to unbuckle his jeans. He stared down at her as she undid his button slowly, before raising his arms and pulling his shirt off over his head.

Hermione pulled his zipper down, looking up to find Neville's naked abdomen in front of her. She placed her hands on his stomach, her fingers gently touching his skin. The trailed her fingertips in little patterns across his stomach, tracing the lines on his toned body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle sensation, his cock pressing against his loose jeans begging for attention. He relished in her touch, hoping for for this not too be a dream.

She tugged on his jeans, her lips in a slight pout. Neville rolled over, stripping himself naked before returning to Hermione the bed. She lay there on the bed, wearing the dainty little pink and black dress. He leaned over her, tugging the arms straps off. She sat up in front of him then, turning around to lift her hair, he pulled down the annoying zipper and the dress fell down around her waist. Hermione balanced herself as she stood up on the bed, letting the dress fall to her ankles and kicking it off the bed.

She stood in front of Neville clad in only her purple Thong, her perky breasts supporting her hard nipples. She looked down at him, before gracefully placing her legs on either side of him and sitting in his lap.

"So, Neville. How do you want me?" 

* * *

Be prepared for a lemon - I have many more to come :D


	5. Chapter 5

Did somebody ask for a Lemon?

* * *

Neville looked up at Hermione, standing in front of him on her bed. Her hair cascaded around her in wild tendrils, Her eyes bright and excited and her body, just...

"Come here." He murmured, wanting to be closer to her.

She knealed down in front of him, her eyes holding his as her knee's rested on the bed. He leaned in to kiss her, pushing her down on the bed again. His hands traced across her body, resting them beneath her ample breasts. He deepened their kiss, their tongues tasting each other as he grazed his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped slightly into his mouth, not expecting him to be so forward.

He pulled back from her, only to continue kissing along her jaw and leaving a path of wet kisses down her stomach. His fingers reached her thong, hooking underneath it and tugging downwards. Hermione lifted her ass slightly, allowing him to pull them off. They landed among the other clothes forgotten on the floor. His kisses continued again, lower now without any obstruction. His mouth reached her warm center, and he slid his tongue along her lips.

Hermione moaned, laying back on the bed with her eyes closed. It had been a long time since she needn't pleasure herself. Neville rested his one arm on the bed to prop him up, his hand holding her thigh gently. He circled her clit with his tongue, and sliding two fingers inside of her. Her hips bucked from the multiple pleasure, her moaning grower louder. He gently sucked on her clit while keeping his fingers at a fast pace, causing her let out a high itch moan as he felt her tense up.

Hermione collapsed against the bed, her breath heavy as she enjoyed the tingling sensations in her body. Neville remained above her, leaving slow kisses across her skin.

"Fuck Neville, That was amazing." She exclaimed breathly.

He chuckled a bit, with a coy smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"What?" She asked, her curiosity peeked.  
"Mmm, i;m assuming you;re up for more?" He asked.  
"Uh huh." She whispered.

He nipped her nipple gently as he positioned himself above her, Pushing both legs against her stomach, he held her position and thrust into her. Hermione immediately let out a loud moan as he filled her tight pussy.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed as he slammed into her again.

The room was filled with skin on skin contact and Hermione's mewls as she grew louder with each thrust. Neville let go of her legs, letting them rest around his waist. He thrust deep, placing his hands in front of himself, he leaned in for a kiss that Hermione eagerly gave him. He kissed down her neck again, pausing just above her collar bone to bite her gently.

She gasped again and he thrust in, picking up the pace as he near his own orgasm. With Hermione's loud moans in his ear and her tight grip on his dick, he was near his release. He pulled out of her, causing her to look up in confusion. He grabbed his cock and began to pump it as Hermione bit her lip. With one final pump, he came across her stomach and tits. With a surprised but satisfied look on her face, Hermione smiled.

Reaching up, she pulled Neville down beside her.

"Do it again sometime?" She asked, giving him a kiss. 

* * *

Short Lemon- Might get a little more 'hard core' . Pre Warning?


End file.
